


Scales and Ruffled Feathers

by PanDisasterMan



Series: Ineffable Husband's Make Friends with Earth's Heros [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Loki needs a Nap y'all, M/M, More of Loki's Terrible-Horrible-No Good-Very Bad Day, Post Armagedon't, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDisasterMan/pseuds/PanDisasterMan
Summary: Aziraphale and Loki flash into existence outside of Stark Tower. The Ineffable Husbands are reunited and Loki promptly (foolishly) tries to separate them. Thor is still delighted and everyone else is astounded by how much power the celestial duo hold.





	Scales and Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> First off? Thank you for all you're sweet comments and kudos!!!
> 
> I honestly didn't think I'd get such nice feedback! Each email I get from these few fics makes me like? Stupidly happy???
> 
> I have more loosely planned out, but college has been kicking my ass so it might be a while ^^'

Tony glanced at Thor.   
  


“That one isn’t yours, is it?”

There’s a quiet shake of his head, staring at the darkened sky.

Steve walks up to the window, staring worriedly between Crowley and the city.

“Will your husband be okay? Loki’s a relatively high threat. He could be out there, disguised as you, hurting him.”

The demon stops his swooning long enough to look at the man, pupils still wide, face the definition of besotted.

“My angel is Heaven’s best. He was among the highest rank of the Host before being demoted to Principality. I’d be worried about the other guy. Aziraphale isn’t one to smite, but it seems like he’s very cross.”

There’s a crackle of lightning, and now two figures hover over the balcony.

One terrifying (heaven’s fury rolling off his many wings and endless eyes) and another dangling by the back of his coat looking absolutely shaken.

Aziraphale’s eyes take in the situation: Crowley, free from any binds or danger, staring at him like a lovesick puppy, other occupants shocked, weapons in hand, all pointed at himself and the cowering little god in his hands.

He lingers his gaze on two people -  a red-headed female and an unarmed man - and that look more intrigued and cautious than violent - and guesses that they are more put together than the rest of the group.

He guesses correctly.

Crowley can’t help the little shiver of excitement when he sees his angel, guns ablaze and ready to deal out a heaping dose of heavenly vengeance.

“Be not afraid, for God has not given us a spirit of fear and timidity, but of power, love, and self-discipline.”

They stare at the demon, mostly confused, knowing that they’ve heard that said before.

“Did...did you, a demon, just quote the Bible at us?”

Crowley doesn’t take his eyes off his husband but nods at Steve regardless.

They all look at him funny, then, with a little encouragement, slowly disengage.

  
  


With a thought and a wave of a hand, one of the window panes disappear, and the duo to come inside. Another gesture brings the glass back before anyone can question it.

Aziraphale hums softly as his wings and eyes shift back into the ether.

He drops the poor god of mischief before turning to the group. He offers a general hello to the others in the room before resting his eyes on Crowley, gaze shining with love and delight.

They embrace and worry over each other, despite the fact that they know the other was perfectly capable of defending and healing themselves. The two share loving looks and quick pecks. 

The moment is enthralling. Love and adoration fill the room, everyone and everything feels little wrongs right themselves: migraines disappear, anxieties calm, lost things found, ink pens refilled, and toiletries restocked.

It’s the thrall of the moment that makes them relaxed in the presence of a very slighted and dangerous snake, allowing Loki a chance to make himself invisible. 

The love doesn’t escape him, though. In the thick of it Loki feels his mother’s hug, Odin’s sparse looks of approval, he feels the rush of excitement when he’d fought by Thor’s side - felt the urge to take everything back and protect.

The little god recoils, burnt, angry, hating - because if he doesn’t hate it, he’ll fall for the pretty lies of family all over again. Instead, he glares holes into the back of the angel.

It should be noted that Loki has had an awful and scary day.

It has been humiliating, everything about the situation was degrading. The whirlwind of emotions only added salt to old wounds. It messed with the logical part of Loki’s brain, and, like a side character in a low budget horror flick, he stupidly chooses fight instead of flight.

Thoroughly pissed and still shaking he lunges, unseen, at the former eldritch horror from behind. His daggers aiming at places that would surely bring about a slow, painful death.

He’s a few feet from his mark, already reveling in the looks of horror and pain soon to come. 

Then, he’s on the other side of the room, the wall concave with the force of the movement.

The sound of blackout sunglasses hitting the floor echoed in the silent room. And Loki, having had his fill of scares for the next century wishes - just for a second- that he’d fallen for that illusion of security and warmth.

The grip on his neck is inhuman. He can feel fingernails shift to sharpened claws. Focusing, Loki’s eyes adjust enough to take in the being before him.

It’s the lankier one, the one whose face he stole.

There are three pairs of black raven wings splayed in a startlingly familiar show of agitation.

It casts the skinny man in a deep shadow. It's the complete opposite of what he’d seen earlier, but just as terrifying - just as deadly.

In the dim light, Loki sees scales climb up the man’s V-neck. The man's serpentine eyes are glowing now, pupils narrowed into angry little needles. 

“I wish you hadn’t done that.” Loki shudders as the man speaks, dripping with venom and anger.

The air around him smells burnt and sulfurous and hot. Loki sweats - when has he ever sweat before?- And struggles uselessly to get free.

“I really, really wanted to meet you. We have a lot of things in common, you and I. We could have been friends, but you just had to try and hurt him, huh?”

* * *

The heroes were having a hard time comprehending that that was Crowley.

Crowley didn’t fight like that before. The moves earlier were all smiles and suave movements, play fighting, drawing it out and enjoying himself.

There was no battle, no smiles now, only an intent to kill the thing that dared to hurt the one he loved. 

His voice wasn’t like that before, even with Tony. The sounds coming out of the man’s throat now were low, inhuman, enraged.

Demonic.

Under his breath, Tony mutters a shocked and terrified, ‘Holy shit,’ getting a sharp look from Steve and Aziraphale.

Nat looks startled by the movements. She had known that Crowley was holding back earlier, sure, but seeing him now have her chills. He could have taken on the whole team and wouldn’t have broken a sweat.

It’s clear where his priorities lie. Loki had turned his blades on the one being Crowley loved, and now the little god had to deal with the demon.

All of those in the room would gladly lay down their lives for the people they loved, but the displays she’d seen today were on a whole other level. Friendly or not, the two entities were obviously a force to be reckoned with.

She finds that there isn’t much to worry about. If anything, she was immensely impressed.

Crowley’s strength and speed, Aziraphale’s sparking entrance and terrifying display of power, their capacity to love and protect each other.

Their shared ability to render the endlessly manipulative, scathing, God of Mischief into a horrified, quivering, mess was just a deeply satisfying bonus. 

She spares a glance at Bruce and has to do a double-take.

He’s slack-jawed - might have been from the moment Aziraphale appeared, but she wasn’t keeping track then - he’s scared, but the look of admiring awe (with the barest hint of envy) overcomes it.

There’s a feeling present, a thought perhaps, something that reads as ‘I want that kind of love and protection for me... I want someone to see what I am and act like that when I’m in trouble even though they know I can handle myself. I deserve that love.’

Bruce’s eyes water with the revelation and Nat looks away, silently thanking Crowley for helping her dear friend.

Thor steps toward them, all heart and good intentions, not wanting things to escalate, but is stopped by Aziraphale.

The latter offers the demigod a kind and gentle smile before walking up to Crowley, resting a gentle hand between inky wings.

The claws and the pressure on Loki’s neck recede as he is lowered to the ground, shakey gaze zeroed in on the floor. He takes a moment to recover, desperately wanting to wake up from this horrible dream.

When he sees snakeskin boots morph into a scaled tail, Loki snaps his eyes upward.

There stands the man he'd intended to kill, with a very large and spiteful looking serpent wrapped around his arms, coils loose around Aziraphale’s neck and chest. 

Crowley hisses and bares his fangs at the god.

  
  
“We could have been snake buds, but you fucked that right up.”

Aziraphale tuts disapprovingly at the curse before kissing a scaly snoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Natasha and Bruce and goodness does it show,,
> 
> Aziraphale's true form is a mix of Seraph and Cherub cause he deserves it
> 
> I love the hc that Crowley was Raphael, so his true demon form is something like archangels,,, I don't think I'll go too deep into that lore in my series tho.
> 
> For those asking where Clint is, I feel like he stumbles in on the whole situation and decides to just yeets out for a bit? He wants his revenge sure, but I get the sense that, after the whole mind control thing, he wants to keep away from the unknown celestial beings who turned Loki into a terrified mess.
> 
> Thank you so much for following this series!


End file.
